heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Drakonem
Planet Drakonem is a large and fiery planet located far off in the Andromeda Galaxy. The planet is twice as big as Earth and is inhabited by the Drakonians, advanced humanoids who resemble homo sapiens in appearance, but have reptilain like features that are reminiscent of dragons. These winged inhabitants are a warrior race who enjoy fighting and the smell of war, invading many planets and wiping out entire races. The planet's temperature is extremely hot, being up to 1,300 C, tempertures being hotter than magma. The planet serves as a RP and battle zone for characters as well. Battle Zone *Battle Slot 1 *Battle Slot 2 RP Zone Royal Welcome The crimson sky of Planet Drakonem would begin to turn to dark as a mass of Drakonians would fly through the sky, all heading for the giant ship landing on the surface of the planet. The ship would soon touch down on the red colored ground as everyone would gather around it as if waiting for something to happen. After a long pause the hatch to the ship would slowly begin to open as a large man would walk out with a long scowl on his face. The man was groomed with long red hair and a goatee along with two prominent curved horns protruding out of his skull. Veins popped from his bare chest and arms as silver armor was plated on his shoulder and arms as well. However his most noticeable feature, distingusihable between all Drakonians, were the large pair of dragon wings on his back, with two protruding horns on the tip of each of his wings. "WE BRING GOOD NEWS BACK TO DRAKONEM!", he would bellow. "PLANET SABOSA IS NOW UNDER OUR CONTROL!", he shouts as the crowd erupts in cheers. Another large and powerful man would step out beside the other man as he wore beautiful crimson and silver plated armor around all over his body as the his minimal scales and armor intertwined. The 7 ft man wore golden emblems on his armor, one on the left pectoral, two on his hands, and another on his waist. His long and flowing dark hair covered his long and frightening face as he even the wings on his back looked intimidating. The most significant piece he wore was the three horned crown on his head, signifying himself to be the king. "FELLOW DRAKONIANS, I, KING IGNITUS, HAS CONQUERED THE SABOSIANS ALONG WITH MY FAITHFUL ARMY AND LOYAL ARMY BY MY SIDE! A MONTH AGO WE WERE SENDING OUR KIND OFF TO GO FIGHT IN THE WAR, BUT TONIGHT, WE FEAST!", he bellows as the crowd erupts in cheers yet again. Another Drakonian would step from behind King Ignitus, much smaller in height compared to him. He was about 5'9 with short red hair that covered his forehead. He was very much in shape for his age, and the healthy state his wings were in proved that. He wore a black jumpsuit armor similar to King Ignitus, but was a bit roughed up. "One day Ko'lasi, this could be yours if you work for it", King Ignitus says to his son. "Tch, maybe", Kolasi says as he spits out some blood, obviously showing the effects of the war on Sabosa. "Let's go to the castle son, the chefs have prepared a meal in your honor", he says as he begins to walk down the hatch to embrace his people. "You? King? Heh, maybe when Hell freezes over", the boys older brother, Pyrus says as he scuffs at the boy. "When Hell freezes over you'll still be kissing my ass", Prince Kolasi says as he follows behind. They all would walk through the crowd as King Ignitus greets his royal advisor. "Queen Valsa has done an exceptional job ruling the kingdom in your absence your highness", Gravoulos says. "There was a bit of a rebellion a couple of weeks ago, but she managed to take care of it without any problems". "Rebellion?", King Ignitus ask, agog to hear about this minor problem in his time away. "Why have the people rebelled?" "Well sire, most of Drakonem is quite upset with the royal family's approach to ruling our fine planet. They see you as a vicious tyrant who either is too harsh to the populace, or a king who simply does not care about the well being of his people", Gravoulos responds. "Hmph, what unnappreciative fools they've become", King Ignitus says. Suddenly a filthy and mangled Drakonian would crawl through the crowd to the king's feet. The Drakonian was awfully dirty and wore foul rags on his body, being equally as dirty as his unkempt hair. At first glance you could see the Drakonian's mangled wing being almost torn in half, also missing his left arm. "K-king Ign-n-n-itus, welcome back my lord", the Drakonian would say as he kissed the king's feet. "D-do you remember me?", he ask. "I don't tend to recollect memories of battered trash such as yourself", King Ignitus would gruffly say. "I am Kafona, I-I once served under you in the War of Timokuv on Chinerius. I was a injured warrior who was nearly immobilized for life, therefore unable to finish the war. Y-you promised the crippled veterans care and a life of luxury, but that has yet to come to fruition", he says as he grabs King Ignitus hand. "I'm not blaming y-AHHHCK!" "There I did you a favor and put you out your misery", King Ignitus says as after slithing Kafona's throat with his solid molten claws as they return to their normal state. "Someone pick this trash up", he would say as he keeps on walking, not even moved by the crowd's gasp and cries of terror. Ko'lasi would stop trailing behind his father to look at the man he just viciously slaughtered, feeling a bit bad for the pleading Drakonian. "A bit harsh don't you think?", he comtemtuously ask his father who seemed to pay him no mind. When he looked around he saw fear on everyone's faces, they didn't just see the Prince of Drakonem, no, they saw a callous individual who could soon step into his father's place and instill fear as well. Travel to Earth Two days pass as a mass of Drakonians gather to watch Ko'lasi and his forces depart to Earth. A majority of the Drakonians did not cheer for the royal family's arrival to the ship, but they do make a path for them to walk to it. Ko'lasi notices the lack of support from his fellow Drakonians which excluded the higher class Drakonians and royal guard. Aside from their cheering, everyone else whispered to each other as there was nothing but silence. "They sure are gonna miss me", Ko'lasi sarcastically says as they begin to walk towards their colossal ship. "Nevermind them", his sister Kaïsha says to Ko'lasi as she walks parallel to him. "From this point on you must be focused on your mission and prove to all those that doubt you that you're ready for the throne". "Right", Ko'lasi says in a doubtful tone. "Just stay calm and collected throughout this ordeal and you'll do fine. Besides I'm supervising your actions, so you shouldn't be able to mess anything up while I'm overlooking", Kaïsha says as they begin to walk up the hatch of the ship. Kaïsha would then turn to her people as she began to speak. "Fellow Drakonians. Today will mark a new era as the Prince of Drakonem solidifies his status as future king and will soon conquer a planet far off in another galaxy! This will be the first time a Drakonian has conquered a planet outside the Andromeda Galaxy and will open up new oppurtunities for Drakonem! Wish us luck as we venture out to complete our civic duties and hope for a better future!", she says as she holds up a Drakonian sign for "Hope" before turning around to walk into the ship. Ko'lasi would simply glare at his fellow Drakonians, feeling that they have little to no concern about him or his sisters well being. "Hmph", he simply grunts as he walks into the ship. After a few moments, the ship would slowly lift itself off the ground before abruptly skyrocketing into the atmosphere, quickly getting out of view for even a Drakonian's eyesight. "And so it begins", Pyrus says as he appears in the crowd, watching his siblings leave Drakonem. Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:Andromeda Galaxy RP Zone Category:Andromeda Galaxy Battle Zone Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Space RP Zone Category:Space Battle Zone Category:Space Category:Planet Drakonem Category:Planet